


Klaine Advent 2015 - Giorno 7

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: "Your voice sounds like my thinking voice and that’s really freaking me out"PS. Si nota che ho trovato inguardabile il corto "Lava" della Pixar? XD





	

Era divertente andare al cinema negli ultimissimi giorni di programmazione di un film: la sala era più piccola, la ressa inesistente e la gente non era ammassata come gli era capitato altre volte a delle prime cinematografiche – il che era ottimale, visto che si trattava di un film Pixar ed essere circondati da folle di bimbi che prendevano a calci le poltrone per giocare, si annoiavano, piangevano, facevano i capricci e commentavano con grida entusiastiche _tutto il dannato film_ non era il suo ideale; avevano persino il posto per collocare le giacche e Kurt si guardò attorno curiosamente mentre aspettava Rachel, in missione a caccia di snack, e la vide ricomparire proprio mentre le luci si abbassavano per dare il via agli spot pubblicitari.

– ... ma non era un film su una bambina? – bisbigliò alla coinquilina appena il film ebbe inizio.

– Possibile che scordi sempre che i film Pixar cominciano con un corto? – ridacchiò lei – Adesso piantala, ché hai il vizio di parlare sempre durante i film e qui non siamo a casa.

Kurt mise in bocca una manciata di popcorn per imporsi il silenzio.

 _Santo cielo, questa canzone è la morte cerebrale_ , pensò.

– ... dimmi che scherzano. Questo orrore ha la stessa base di _Somewhere Over The Rainbow_ di Israel Kamakawiwoʻole?

Kurt sentì la voce alle sue spalle e sorrise nel sentirsi compreso da un estraneo, visto che Rachel aveva già iniziato a commuoversi di fronte a quello scempio.

_Che idea geniale, facciamo la canzoncina sostituendo “love” con “lava”, come suona bene._

– Posso trovare _patetico_ ‘sto giochino di parole tra “love” e “lava”? No, Wes, non dirmi che ti piace, ti annego con la Pepsi. _Ouch_. Ok, sto zitto, la pianto.

 _Ti sono vicino, sconosciuto condivisore dei miei drammi_ , pensò Kurt, ridacchiando.

Il corto proseguì, implacabile. Lento, lento e noioso, e nel buio della sala non era un incentivo a rimanere svegli.

All’ennesimo canto di dolore del vulcano, Kurt alzò gli occhi al cielo: si protese verso Rachel, già sul punto di elargire commenti caustici, quando vide lei in lacrime; meglio evitare.

– Sta peggiorando in maniera imbarazzante. Ti prego, spegniti, così la smetti di lamentarti.

_Ti sei mai posto il dubbio, vulcano lagnoso, che sei così solo e disperato perché non ti si sopporta?_

– Tra l’altro questo continua a piagnucolare sulla sua solitudine, ma un soggetto così _chi_ se lo vorrebbe tenere attorno? ... Wes, le gomitate fanno male.

– Taci un minuto, allora!

Kurt iniziava a morire dalla voglia di voltarsi e guardare chi fosse la voce che sembrava esprimere ogni commento che veniva in mente a lui, ma c’erano diversi ragazzi, dietro la sua fila di poltrone, ed era troppo buio per distinguere un viso.

Rachel trattenne un singulto e con orrore Kurt vide comparire una vulcana sullo schermo.

_Oh. Mio. Dio._

– Dimmi che sto vedendo male, Wes.

– Blaine, fiata ancora una volta e io...

_Ma ha ragione, Wes, lascialo parlare. Cos’è, il vecchio lagnoso lo piazziamo con la modella a malapena ventenne dai lunghi capelli?_

– Mi lamento a nome del mio buongusto e dell’innocenza deviata dei bambini in sala.

– Ce ne saranno _due_ e mi sembrano assistere adoranti, a differenza--

– Sul serio, è _disturbante_ : lui è un vecchio bavoso e lei potrebbe essere la sua giovanissima e formosa pronipote.

 _Infatti! È quasi immorale!_ , Kurt dovette mordersi un labbro per non voltarsi e urlarglielo.

– È quasi immorale! E sarebbe un cartone animato per bambini?

Ok, la faccenda stava diventando preoccupante, si disse Kurt: se prima era comico il modo in cui lo sconosciuto pronunciava a voce i suoi pensieri, ora stava diventando quasi inquietante il modo in cui concordavano.

Il film si concluse, con l’abbraccio dei due amanti, spalla a spalla, nel mare turchese.

Rachel singhiozzava come una bambina a cui era stata trucidata la bambola preferita da un fratello sadico.

Kurt credeva di essere sul punto di vomitare per la musica orrenda, la melassa trabordante della vicenda e soprattutto l’orrendo spettacolo del vecchio bavoso e della modella quasi minorenne avvinghiati.

– Wes, ora vomito.

– Blaine...

– La musica mi ha ucciso i timpani, ho visto melassa su melassa nella mia vita ma nulla di così smaccato, e non farmi ricominciare con questa-questo _aborto visivo_ del vegliardo e della nipote giovane e sexy che cantano quanto si amano, perché altrimenti mi cacciano _._

Kurt non resistette più: nella luminosità che aveva seguito la fine del cortometraggio si volse, vide un ragazzo dai lineamenti orientali commentare _Se non ti caccia qualcuno, lo farò io, Blaine_ all’indirizzo del suo amico che, se la poca luce non lo ingannava, era _adorabile_ con la sua polo rossa ed il papillon ed i capelli tenuti in piega dal gel,e si protese verso la fila di poltrone che lo divideva dai due, allungando una mano.

– Ciao, mi chiamo Kurt e a quanto pare sei l’unico che ha odiato questo _coso_ quanto me.

I due ragazzi lo fissarono sorpresi per un istante, e poi Blaine si tese per stringergli la mano ed esclamò – Oh, _grazie al cielo_! Wes ha tentato di convincermi che in fondo non era una cosa così--

– _Siamo. In. Un. Cinema. Siediti,_ Blaine!

– Oh, vedo che anche tu hai a che fare con un mostro insensibile – gemette Rachel all’indirizzo di Wes, tamponandosi gli occhi.

– Ok, ho un’idea fantastica – disse Blaine, incurante della gente che sibilava loro di tacere, afferrando il cappotto e tirando l’amico per un braccio: sotto lo sguardo sconvolto di Rachel si alzarono, superarono la fila vuota e andarono a sedersi accanto a loro; Kurt, ridacchiando, cedette il suo posto a Wes e Blaine sistemò i cappotti spostati tra loro e i loro amici, crollando a sedere beato. Si volse verso Kurt e gli scoccò un’occhiata divertita – Sento che sarai un ottimo compagno di cinema.

Kurt, che adesso poteva osservarlo come si deve, si schiarì la voce e, con un’alzata di sopracciglia, rispose – Oh, sono sicuro che lo sarai anche tu.

Passarono tutto il film a condividere commenti caustici, risate e alla fine persino fazzoletti.

E Kurt, nonostante il buio, riuscì a scarabocchiare sull’ultimo kleenex rimasto il suo numero di cellulare e a darlo a Blaine, col risultato che dovette farsene prestare uno da lui quando _Inside out_ finì – e c’era un numero di telefono, là sopra.


End file.
